Streams of Gold and Fire
by Shadowgirl1
Summary: Yohji and Schuldig have a 'discussion' about Independence Day fireworks...you won't look at them the same way again after reading this story...


An array of color filled the night sky, erupting color amidst star encrusted obsidian. Dull thuds of shells shooting off fireworks could only act as miniscule drumbeats to wars fought for independence.

Yohji Kudou observed the fireworks through a haze of smoke as he took a drag on his cigarette. Aya always wanted to be alone on his birthday and it annoyed him no end because loneliness was the last thing that man needed. . .what _he_ needed. Comfort should be the first thing.

_To be free. . .if only I could celebrate as ardently as those around me. I'm chained to an existence of murder, living only for pleasure and for my teammates. Not in that order of course. I suppose I'm free now. I must savor the freedom I have._

"Dokoritsu," he murmured softly.

A flash of red appeared at his side and to the casual observer, it would have appeared to be a pyrotechnic blur of color. However, this red was a firecracker just begging to be lit.

_So, why aren't you lighting fireworks of your own this evening:_

Yohji dropped the cigarette to the ground and put a hand to his wrist. Schuldig calmly picked up the cigarette, admiring the tendril of smoke before taking a drag of his own.

"Kisama."

"Talk in the language of the gaijin," Schuldig said in English, with a noticeable accent, "it's a fitting occasion."

"What do you want Schuldig?" Yohji stared at him. _What did he want? Why was he here? Was he followed? Did he let himself be followed? Did he really not want to be alone that much?_

"Your lover won't let you comfort them," Schuldig said matter-of-factly, "so why don't I comfort you?"

Yohji relaxed his defensive stance and looked Schuldig up and down. "You look ridiculous."

Schuldig winced, why did he let Farferello pick his outfit?

_Oh yes, _he recalled, _Farf agreed not to light the couch on fire if I dressed this way._

He wore a red, white, and blue bandanna, with a white suit jacket and red and blue striped pants.

"At least I don't have a flag sticking out of my pants," Schuldig pointed out.

Yohji removed the flag and twirled it in his hand. "What? You don't like flag raising ceremonies?"

"Only if I get to personally handle the flag," Schuldig said playing along.

"But it's night," Yohji said, pouting slightly, "that means I have to put it away."

"On the contrary," Schuldig said with a feral grin, "that means it's time for fireworks."

"What kind?"

"Whatever lights your fire."

"I'm a man of many talents, but I do require someone to light the wick."

"What kind of explosion can I cause?"

"Roman candle?" Yohji made sure to provide a vivid mental picture in his mind for the German assassin. "It's secure in the ground."

"Yes, but the spurts are too sporadic and long."

"Long can be good," Yohji argued.

"True," Schuldig said, "but I require more panache."

"A firecracker?"

"A lot of noise and nothing more."

"Jumping jacks?"

"Unpredictable."

Yohji smiled. "I know, how about all of the above with an entire grand fireworks display?"

Schuldig's eyes widened as he received an image that Yohji had in his mind. "So, you really can make a finale last that long?"

"I'm the best show in town," Yohji said, "but I'm not for the kiddies."

Schuldig smirked. "Indeed, I've seen those shows," pointing to his temple, "and I've longed to experience them."

"Shall we celebrate our independence?" Yohji pointedly removed his half-shirt.

"Happy Independence day indeed," Schuldig said, admiring the perks of 'freedom.'

Yohji sauntered over to Schuldig and whispered into his ear. "Sex is like a fireworks display. It requires a flame to ignite, takes some time to rise, and then explodes in a climax to a finale that lasts. A pleasure for all the senses."

Schuldig couldn't help but shiver as Yohji's hands did more talking than his voice.

Fireworks exploded into the night, international explosions mingling with one another, in volleys of color and noise. Loneliness overpowered by comfort.

**Author's Note**: My first Yohji x Schuldig fic. They argued this in front of me and I raced to write it all down. I've got a more graphic fic of what they discussed on between Yohji and Aya. But, I figured this would be an appropriate story, considering the holiday. :wink: Drop a review and just maybe we can get Yohji and Schu to demonstrate a fireworks display for us. . .

_Dokoritsu:_ independence

_Kisama_: bastard

_gaijin_: foreigner


End file.
